


Of All the Places to Die In All the World

by chemicalmuffins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Murder, Of all the gins joints in all of the world By Fall out boy, Slurs, Sorry for short chapters too, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalmuffins/pseuds/chemicalmuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The driver was gone and he panicked, his chest smashed in and he knew this was it. No one was going to get to him in time.  Left all alone, dying a painfully quick death in some strange place he had never been to. He was all alone. Not a single being to stay by his side. And soon tears rolled down his cheeks, the tears froze almost from the cold winter air. He felt his head feel light until it was soon just pitch black and hearing nothing but the winter wind howling lightly.<br/>Patrick jolted awake, and gasped out.  As if he woke from a total nightmare. He sat immediately up and looked around and all he saw was a tombstone to his right with flowers everywhere. So he died?<br/>_</p><p>Patrick Stump had normal life until one day he was struck by an oncoming car and died. He awakes and finds himself wandering into an old house and meets a ghost named Pete who had so many secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new begining

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first series to write and will probably be hard to write but I am going to do it! It will take a bit to update so don't worry I won't just drop it like that and forget!

_Waste my time dreaming of being alive….. Turn off the lights…_

It was almost noon as Patrick drove down the country highway, driving by old homes and farms in Illinois. He was heading back to his house from Chicago from a long day at work. He was rather tired and the snow was getting heavier by the minute. He was also getting lower on fuel. It made Patrick cringe because he has yet to find a single sign that told him where a gas station was. He decided to stop getting anxious over the fact, so he just simply kept driving onwards. Hoping to himself that he would get home to Wilmette soon and not have to worry about being out of gas yet. It was only 10 miles from here, not a big deal, right?

_

Wrong. A few clicks and creeks and boom he was out of gas. Patrick banged his head against his steering wheel, angered that he was empty. He sighed and got out of his car looking around to see if he could spot any cars that he could get help, but there was none. He groaned in disappointment, and decided to look around to see if anyone lived near. But there was only one of those old abandoned homes that were crinkling to the ground by the decades. He checked his phone. No signal. Patrick leaned against his car and waited. Utterly angered at the fact that his car is out of gas and he was in the middle of a fucking ghost town. How could it get any worse?

_

About a half hour later he saw headlights, thank god someone, finally. He knew his Mother, his brother and sister were probably worried but it’s not like he could text or call them in the middle of nowhere. Patrick then started waving to the car, that seemingly looked like in was driving out of control. But it didn’t cross Patrick’s mind quick enough until he was crushed against his car, and left there heaving out for air. The driver was gone and he panicked, his chest smashed in and he knew this was it. No one was going to get to him in time. Left all alone, dying a painfully quick death in some strange place he had never been to. He was all alone. Not a single being to stay by his side. And soon tears rolled down his cheeks, the tears froze almost from the cold winter air. He felt his head feel light until it was soon just pitch black and hearing nothing but the winter wind howling lightly.

_

Patrick jolted awake, and gasped out. As if he woke from a total nightmare. He sat immediately up and looked around and all he saw was a tombstone to his right with flowers everywhere. So he died? He slowly stood up and walked over to the grave, and saw his name on the white cross. He picked up a card that his older brother must have bought. He noticed his music lyrics book was sitting there too. He felt his eyes starting to water but the cold kept them from falling. He then dropped the things to the ground and looked up. What was he supposed to do now? He was dead. But how come he was still here gave him the creeps, and made him shiver at how odd it was. Since there was no point in walking to Wilmette or anything, his only option was that strange antique house. Patrick started to walk up the creaky wooden steps, and looked at the porch, noticing the mail box had yellow piece of mail sticking from it. It looked worn and old, so he pulled it out and read it. It said a bunch of things about a death of a young boy and the date was smudged like half of the writing. The only thing he got was the person whom must’ve died here’s name. Peter, the rest was unreadable but who knows what it else had. He dropped the paper and slowly opened the door. It was rather nicer inside than the outside, and had a Victorian style to it. But the dust that filled it showed its true age. When Patrick took one more step the floor creaked more, which made him rather annoyed but he would deal. He looked around the living room noticing old pictures of a boy and his family, in a few of them the Parent’s faces were cut out as if it was done intentionally through hatred.

“Ah, I’ve seen you’ve awoken.” Patrick gasped and dropped the picture the glass cracking and making a shattering noise as he turned around to see an almost translucent version of the boy he saw in the all the pictures. So someone did live here. “Took you 3 weeks, god so many people where here, are you famous?” The man walked over to him. Patrick noticed, maybe this was Peter? Patrick didn’t respond at all as he only stepped back from him. His eyes were widened and he shivered at how cold the room became. “Not a talker I see… You are also not a ghost, strange….” Peter walked closer Patrick then tripped on the rug and before he hit the floor Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “Welcome to death Patrick, I’m Pete. And you’re in for a hell of a ride.” He winked to him, and Patrick only pushed away his cheeks tinted with embarrassment. Patrick let everything Pete had just talked about sit in and settle, and re thought of what he said, not a ghost? What did that even mean? Patrick was already confused enough. “I watched you die Patrick…. Yours it was quick at least.” Pete sighed and turned his head away and put his arms behind his back. Patrick looked at the ghostly man; he was wearing a button up shirt a black vest with black jeans, his hair bleach blonde almost. “Y..you did?” Patrick finally spoke, putting a hand to his chest. He couldn’t feel a heartbeat; it was just empty and cold. Pete turned to him and smiled. “I stayed with you for a bit, and might’ve dug through that machine of yours.” He shrugged and smirked a bit. Patrick almost snapped at him for going through his car but he couldn’t deserve an enemy. He needed Pete for some apparent reason. Pete had kept smiling and looking Patrick up and down, purposely only making Patrick’s face heat up. Patrick looked away from Pete finally, _that way he grinned made him feel almost alive._

“But what I want to know is what did you become?” Pete walked over to him and stared him in the eyes; it felt like he was literally looking into him. “You’re obviously not a ghost…. Or a demon… really that just depends on your beliefs.” He sighed and kept staring and almost was examining Patrick with his eyes. “Think of being a skeleton or a part of you being a skeleton, ‘Trick.” He stepped back and crossed his arms. Patrick let out a cold breath and sighed, thinking of his right arm becoming pure bones. He closed his and he heard a gasp from Pete. “That’s what you are!” Patrick opened his eyes and stared at his arm. “Oh… Oh my fuck! Pete!” He glared to him. “Change it back!” He gave him a worried look. Pete let a small laugh out, “You need to learn who you are Pat, that’s what I did. But I was alone.” He walked to him and lifted his bone arm up. “I’ve met only one other skeleton but he was a total dork…” Pete smiled up at him and winked. “It suits you, personally.” Patrick stared at it and comprehended the fact that his hand was no longer there. He gulped down. “So I can do this with the rest of my body?” He looked up. “Yeah probably… But don’t do it just yet…..” He moved his hand from Patrick’s. Then he stepped back and snapped his fingers and lights slowly flickered on. “Welcome to casa de Wentz! Where the party is at!” He laughed lightly. Patrick looked around as if he expected others to pop out like Pete did only moments ago, but no one came in sight. “Don’t worry it’s just me.” Pete looked over to Patrick. He watched him, and looked at his clothes. Black shirt and pants with a black fedora. Ah his death suit was perfect to Pete. Patrick looked down and remembered the picture. He picked it and looked at it. “Sorry about the photo… You just scared me and it broke…” Pete stepped over and looked at it. He had ripped out his Parents faces out of revenge and anger. But he never discussed his death, it made him run mad. He grabbed the picture from Patrick and aggressively placed it on it’s shelve it was on. “Don’t worry about it.” He clenched his teeth and sighed. “Don’t ask me about it either.” He could tell by Patrick’s face he was going to ask but Patrick only fell silent.

Patrick stared down as if he felt bad, and then he looked up to Pete finally. “Do we sleep or eat?” He asked because had thought about it for the brief silence they had. Pete shook his head laughing. “We sleep, yeah, eat? What’s the point?” He walked backwards and grinned towards Patrick. Patrick only nodded understanding him. “So where do I sleep?” He walked towards him, and tilted his head. Pete hadn’t thought of that really. No one ever stepped foot into Pete’s old room not even himself. It was creepy and gross because all that was there was a stupid memorial for him. His Parent’s room was ripped up and destroyed by… well Pete doesn’t discuss that. The only rooms that were available in sleep areas were the guest room, aka Pete’s new room. “You can sleep with me.. Don’t worry I don’t bite.” He winked to him. Patrick felt his heart leap as if he actually had one. “But we also have to set rules up for the upstairs, Patrick.” He then snapped away and ended up on the dusty couch giving a serious but sexual look to Patrick as he had this whole time. “First, no going in my old bedroom, I don’t even go in there, It’s too creepy honestly….. Rule two; don’t go into my Parents bedroom. Rule three don’t go into my siblings rooms…. It’s a whole other weird. Rule four, you can only access anything downstairs, or the room we sleep in. Rule five don’t go to the basement. Rule six don’t ask why I specify not going into these places.” Pete took in a breath and paused. “And rule seven don’t ask ever how I died. Got it?” Pete sat up and smiled. Patrick nodded and remembered them all “Good.. Now.. let’s see…” Pete licked his lips and then patted next to him on the old couch, dust flying a bit. “Come here my dear, I want to know you a bit more.”

_….turn off the shyness,_

_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence…._


	2. Is it badluck or goodluck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gingerly sat up hearing the noise of an old radio playing some upbeat but waltz like songs, them all having beautiful beats. It was sweet music at least, and it rang through the house. Each note was blunt to Patrick’s ears, and it made him want to sing along even if he didn’t know the lyrics. Patrick finally fully sat up and glanced around the room noticing Pete wasn’t next to him. This is why the music was probably playing, so Patrick scooted out of bed and thought of his skeleton abilities, and sat on the end of his bed thinking to himself. Pete had told him the day they met that he should get used to his new ‘body’. So he took a quick thinking and then and there his left forearm was pure bone now. “Amazing..” He whispered and a voice in front of him spoke. “What’s amazing?”  
> ________
> 
> Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated! I'm so glad i've got kudos on this, thank you so much! I'm sorry if it's slightly out of delay but what evs.  
> Also sorry for such short chapters! I don't mean to make them short and sweet or like other authors suppppperrrrr long and perfect. I'm in between i guess. But there is going to be a ton of chapters don't worry the short chapters pay off I guess? I dunno!

It felt like they were only sitting around for a few minutes until the clock strikes six o’clock and rings at the two men. Patrick had started to talk about where he was going and a bit of his family. He told him why he was struck by the car because he was out of gas at the time. Pete had told Patrick that they found his body and car only three days after. He found out that Pete pulled him out of the road after his death.

“I didn’t want you to be all smashed up for your family…. That’s why.” Pete shrugged to him and sighed out. Patrick was paying close attention to this conversation. He was learning a lot and Pete was too. “Many people came to mourn here after your death; your soul was still lying there for weeks… I couldn’t move you from the side of the street; it’s complicated a bit…” Pete nodded as they both watched cars drive by. Apparently from the outside it’s all dark but the lights are actually on. It was so no one would bother to come into here.

They sat in silence as the sun set into the horizon. Pete had an awed look to it as if it was the most amazing thing ever. Patrick had glanced over to Pete. He was still a total mystery to Patrick; he didn’t know a single thing besides his name. “Pete, when did you die exactly? Like how long have you really been dead?” Pete looked over to Patrick and gave him a small glance and then looked down. “The date I can’t fully remember…. The year was 1894…” He shrugged a bit and leaned his head against the back of the couch as if he was having a flashback. Patrick’s eyebrows rose impressed at how old he was. But it was weird that he looks like Patrick’s age, a very young adult. Patrick scooted in his spot and crossed his legs on the couch, looking at his hand of bones, gazing at it as the silence was more awkward. “Sorry about asking-“Patrick looked up and noticed Pete was gone. He looked around in shock, he must’ve disappeared somewhere else in the house. Patrick stood up and hoped he was upstairs in the bedroom. As he then walked up the creaking stairs, he noticed charcoal painting of his family and one of him. He stopped and stared at it, noticing it must’ve been when he was barely a teenager and his siblings were even younger. Patrick then looked up and kept walking up the stairs, and when he got up he gave some thought on figuring out which room he was in. Then the squeaking noise of a door to his left opened and Pete sat curled up in a ball on the bed. “In here….” He mumbled. Patrick shifted in his steps and walked to Pete. “Did I upset you….?” Patrick gulped down, feeling really bad that he made Pete scamper off up here. “Flashbacks… That’s all.. You need rest…” Pete insisted, obviously changing the subject and pushed Patrick down on the bed making him lay down. “I don’t want to talk…” Pete mumbled, squeezing his legs tighter. He sensed Patrick sitting up a bit to comfort him, but he just grabbed the sheets and pulled it over him. Pete looked up and turned his head to Patrick, watching him quickly fall asleep. He survived his first day being dead, and only just finally talking to Patrick, well he was almost head over heels for this guy. Pete stared at him for quite some time watching his body lay still and motionless. Pete hated when he had flashbacks of his life alone or before death. It made him close up and almost die all over again. Pete curled up into bed and huddled near Patrick, wanting to cling to him badly but kept it all to him for now.

__________

Patrick gingerly sat up hearing the noise of an old radio playing some upbeat but waltz like songs, them all having beautiful beats. It was sweet music at least, and it rang through the house. Each note was blunt to Patrick’s ears, and it made him want to sing along even if he didn’t know the lyrics. Patrick finally fully sat up and glanced around the room noticing Pete wasn’t next to him. This is why the music was probably playing, so Patrick scooted out of bed and thought of his skeleton abilities, and sat on the end of his bed thinking to himself. Pete had told him the day they met that he should get used to his new ‘body’. So he took a quick thinking and then and there his left forearm was pure bone now. “Amazing..” He whispered and a voice in front of him spoke. “What’s amazing?” He looked up and saw Pete grinning down at him. “Oh, I see.” Pete winked to Patrick’s hand, noticing the pure white bones on his left. Patrick moved his fingers around, testing the feeling. It was so strange that it felt like everything was already there but when you gave it a good stare, well it was just bones. Patrick looked up at Pete who must’ve gotten closer to him before he could even say anything, Pete plopped Patrick’s fedora on his head and grabbed his hand. “Want to dance, ‘trick?” He asked, and Patrick shrugged; only paying attention to the fact that Pete was so cold to him. His hands were ice against his bones, but they fit perfectly together, like they were meant to be holding. Patrick soon felt his face heat up as he was just staring into Pete’s whiskey brown eyes, not even answering the question. Pete only laughed lightly and snapped his fingers. “You’re already falling for me?” He grinned to him and Patrick shook his head and his cheeks became a bright pink, and they walked down the creaky stairs together Pete holding his hand as if they were walking down ballroom stairs, like Cinderella and Prince Charming except they were both men. When they reached the bottom Pete pulled Patrick to his body and they soon began to waltz. “I’m hoping you can waltz, yes?” Pete asked and soon Patrick was wobbling around like a total fool. He had learned the waltz when he was a child but it’s not like he could remember that? Patrick watched their feet and it was so weird that even if Patrick stepped on Pete’s feet they would just slide through him. And when he did so, Patrick would always apologize. Pete kept giggling at only how adorable Patrick was to him. Pete only hummed the tune of some British singer whom had an angelic voice. But to him Patrick’s voice was pure gold. He remembered on the couch when they were talking together Patrick talked about how he could sing and play instruments. When Patrick sung some small tunes, Pete’s translucent heart jumped for joy.

He had longed for someone to be here with him, since Pete was always alone. For almost a hundred years Pete was in this dark alley in his mind. He seemed to relive his death every day and hated every second of it. It made him go crazy, and want to just explode like dynamite. When he saw the day Patrick die and his soul lying there, Pete would always check to see if he was awake. And when he did finally awoke, Pete’s world of pure black and white finally burst into color again, and it made him smile for once. It was an amazing feeling to have Patrick here with him. It was pure madness that it happened right now.

They swayed to the last few words, Patrick leaned his head into Pete, somehow not going through him. It was a peaceful ending. And when the music died and the pop sensation of the 1900’s popped on the radio and the two released from each other but it was obvious that they could stay like that for hours upon hours. It was insane how close they seemed to have grown already, like God made this happen to them, and made sure it was right at this moment. Because Patrick was glad he died, because he wouldn’t have ever met Pete and Pete was the most amazing person he has ever met.

Patrick sighed lightly and looked up to Pete a bit, “So, now what…. Like what do we even do…?” Patrick mumbled and put his arms behind his back, rocking his heels back and forth waiting for the response. “Come with me, the field is beautiful and I know a fantastic spot to be in at morning.” He smiled and spun around walking into the kitchen and headed out the back door.

The sun had already risen enough and it was a little cool, and snow still covered the ground. He really didn’t feel the harsh cold winds scrapping against him at some points. At least the morning sun might warm the air up a bit. “Where are we going..?” Patrick asked. “Right here.” He pointed to the naked tree that had snow covering its branches and leaves barely seen. “It’s more beautiful in the spring but I thought you would like to just sit out here? We could mess around in the snow?” Pete looked to him and held out his hand and Patrick took hold of it. “I like the sound of that Peter.” He giggled lightly and he let go of Pete and fell back into the white blanket of snow. “I love winters, Pete.” He looked up to Pete, whom was gazing at him from above. Pete bent down beside him and smiled. “Oh, really?” He said in slight sarcastic tone. Patrick to a hand full of snow and threw it to him, but it went through his body and Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. He had quickly figured out Pete controls what touches him and what doesn’t.

Patrick got a few more handfuls and threw it at him and Pete did it back, the two giggling with joy. Patrick leaned into the snow more and just sighed a bit, staring at the sky. Pete ruined his silence by throwing another snowball at him and laughed. Patrick huffed and got up and tackled Pete into the snow. It was out of fun and play. Patrick and Pete rolled around in the snow for a bit; play fighting each other for a good five minutes. When their laughs died down and soon Pete was on top of Patrick, of course, and it took them a moment of realization to figure that part out. They both had rosy red cheeks as they stared at each other for a brief moment in time, their imaginary hearts skipping many beats. It was pure silence for a minute until Pete made the move and quickly pecked Patrick’s lips. The two were in shock at how that felt, like lightening but the zap felt amazing to them. They both fumbled off each other and stared in a distance of silence for a few moments. “Sorry if-“Pete tried to apologize but Patrick cut him off. “Don’t apologize.” Pete then gave a small shocked look. So Patrick had also liked what Pete miraculously did. Patrick looked down and played with the snow as it made his boney hands go numb by the touch. “You liked it…?” Pete whispered as if he didn’t want it to be heard. Pete was just unsure, because he was over a hundred years old and the last time he did anything sexual was then. Now it was just boredom of being alone and playing with himself. As if that was entertaining, but Patrick only nodded in response. Pete almost responded but a rumble in the sky stopped him. Obviously today was a bad day to come out, because the snow was falling more even though they had almost a foot already. “Come on, let’s get in and lay by the fire and talk more.” Pete got up and Patrick did too with him. He noticed by the tree, well behind it, there was a small marking on it and a tiny tomb stone. He wondered about it but Pete dragged him inside. Patrick’s mind started to fill with all the possibilities of how Pete died. And what he did before, and why he was dead. He wanted to know all those secrets Pete kept buried inside him. But it was impossible to unlock something without a key and breaking someone so precious just to find out what’s inside, well, was it worth it?

_You only hold me up like this.._

_Cause you don’t know who I really am.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 out soon! give kudos and comment and stay awesome peeps!


	3. Mysteries and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete let his lips curl into a smile, a part of him warmed to the fact that he wasn’t alone, and stuck in a forever nightmare. Patrick was the thing that made Pete live more than he could dead. It was amazing to him how such small things that happen could impact you like that. “Peter…?” He heard a whisper from Patrick’s voice, and Pete snapped away from his thoughts. He hummed in response to Patrick. “Oh, um sorry you went quiet so I was worried a bit…” He shyly looked down and Pete let a small laugh out. “Says the one who is staring at everything.”  
> \--------  
> chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I am so glad i got to update!! I feel bad that I didn't for a while! I've been having problems lately and stuff so ive been depressed and not able to function. and school made me super busy.... but i hope you like chapter 3!! And i'm sorry the chapters are so short!!!!

As Pete in Patrick cuddled up to the fireplace together, Patrick took more notice into the room, and looked at the distinctive features. Besides the fact the shelves of photos with ripped and burned faces. He noticed cracks or well scratches near the ceiling. He wondered if Pete had done that. The room was very subtle not too bright but gave you comfort. It still had that cold eerie presence, but it was probably just Pete. Patrick’s eyes wandered to then an interesting picture of Pete’s family. Pete looked how old he looked right now as in the picture. His parents looked as if they finally started to age and his brother and sister getting into their teens. It was the only photo that was in perfect condition. Pete had noticed how Patrick was acting. Very curious. Almost too curious. He knew exactly what Patrick was thinking. It was bluntly obvious; he wanted to know how he died and why. Pete never talked about it because it gave him nightmares and he almost relived it again in his mind. He hated it. But it was so bad that he kept it all balled up, but that’s how he wanted it to be. Never would he tell Patrick. Pete was a locked safe, and the combination was forever gone. He couldn’t bare one word about his death; a single presence of it scared him to death all over. He shuddered at his own thoughts, until he felt Patrick scoot more into his body as if he were to keep him warm. Pete let his lips curl into a smile, a part of him warmed to the fact that he wasn’t alone, and stuck in a forever nightmare. Patrick was the thing that made Pete live more than he could dead. It was amazing to him how such small things that happen could impact you like that.

“Peter…?” He heard a whisper from Patrick’s voice, and Pete snapped away from his thoughts. He hummed in response to Patrick. “Oh, um sorry you went quiet so I was worried a bit…” He shyly looked down and Pete let a small laugh out. “Says the one who is staring at everything.” Patrick shifted a bit wanting to ask about the picture, “May I ask who your brother and sister were—“Pete cut him off. “No, I won’t….” Patrick didn’t even get to finish, but he just sat quietly and scooted away from Pete as if he hurt him. Pete took notice into that. “My brother’s name is Andrew….. My sister… she was young when I died….I can’t remember hers.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. “That’s all you get….” He added. Patrick only nodded in response. The two managed to grow closer, talking its and bits of things they liked to do. Patrick had worked with a recording company; Pete learned what that actually was. Pete said he wanted to sing rock music, create something that meant to him. They had a lot of things to talk about though. It was funny, one moment they would be all quiet and not know what to say; ten minutes in they are talking about their favorite foods. Not evening paying any attention to the time.

It was late at night and Patrick had no sense in sleeping. He wasn’t tired and he felt sick in his chest where hit. It felt like he somehow was reliving the he endured in that very moment. Pete had already snoozed off, and curled up in the blanket. Patrick shifted quietly and moved off the bed and into the corridor. He stared at Pete’s room for a long moment. One side said to open it, the other said Pete would hate you if you did. Patrick didn’t even comprehend to himself that he was stepping closer and closer to the door. As he gripped the doorknob, his breath almost disappeared as he was shoved away and against the wall. “Patrick!” Pete hissed to him, and Patrick knew he must’ve sensed him out to figure out what he was doing. Patrick gulped down his fear as Pete gave him a terrifying glare that was too close to comfort. “Did you even fucking listen to me?! I told you to not go in there!” He growled to him, his tone harsh with anger. But when Patrick looked into Pete’s eyes he saw anxiousness, like he was afraid for Patrick to find out how he died. Patrick felt vulnerable like this. “I’m.. sorry…” Patrick mumbled Pete barely heard what he said. Pete grabbed his jaw roughly and pulled him closer. “Never go into there, or you’ll never see the light of day Patrick Stump.” He snapped at him and let go and disappeared back to the bedroom. Patrick went into there, and sighed lying down on the bed. He felt his heart wrench and ache with pain remembering Pete’s angered voice. Patrick rubbed where Pete had his hands, it stung with pain slightly but he could barely feel it. Patrick finally closed his eyes and fell asleep on the edge of the bed, scared to move near Pete, as if he were going to kill him when he is already dead.

Dawn awoke the two men early, Pete groaning at the sun. Patrick just slid up and sighed, feeling a sharp aching pain his heart. It was from Pete. It hurt Patrick somehow in some way, and Patrick didn’t speak of it. Quickly, Pete got up and disappeared, again. Downstairs probably, Patrick thought as he walked down the stairs and saw Pete staring out the window, giving a confused look. “What’s wrong?” Patrick asked, raising his eyebrow. “Some guy is here… at your grave…” Patrick walked over and squinted through the blurry window. It was his brother, Kevin, sitting in the cold snow and seemed to be talking to the grave as if this is where he is laid to rest. Patrick walked to the door and before Pete could stop him Patrick ran outside and sat beside his brother. Pete watched him carefully, and knew Patrick couldn’t be seen by his brother, luckily because who knows how he would react to a skeleton form his brother. Patrick sat in the snow and listened to Kevin speak. “…Patrick… It’s been almost four weeks since you’ve passed…. I miss you… I miss playing guitar with you, having fun rides jamming out to soul. I miss hearing your singing voice as you sang your songs… Patrick… don’t be dead… Please..” Patrick felt his eyes water and placed a shaky hand on his brother’s shoulder, nervously licking his lips. “I’m here… Kevin…” Kevin shuttered as if it got colder, but it was only Patrick’s presence. Kevin then pulled out a lyric book of his favorite Michael Jackson album and sat it there. “For you bud… I found it in your room and thought you might like it here. And I know you probably will hate me for this, but I ripped out some of your songs and placed them in there….” Kevin paused and looked up to the sky then back at the grave, Patrick intently listening on to his words. “If you ever are here somehow…. Play them, sing them, and make them feel alive.” Then Kevin stood and before he knew it Kevin drove off. Patrick picked it up and opened up the book seeing, ‘Where is your boy tonight’ and ‘Sugar, we’re goin’ down’. Patrick cried a little, and stood up taking the book inside. He whispered to himself. “Kevin, I’ll sing these to stay alive….” He laughed lightly and headed into the house. Pete gave him a confused look at him and the book. Patrick just smiled lightly and laughed a tearful laugh. “Brother’s…. Gotta love em..” He squeezed the book tightly into his arms, as if he felt closer to living than he was dead.

_I’ve got headaches.._

_And bad luck but they couldn’t touch you no…_


	4. Dreaming Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few hours of spending time showing the songs to Pete, and explaining who Michael Jackson was to him, well Pete had seemingly fallen more for Patrick. When he heard those lyrics being sung by him it made Pete have a heart, it made his body tense with joy because he was head over heels. Especially when he sang a song that he had been just starting to write before his death. Patrick had told him all about his small music career and little gigs at bars he went to. Pete awed at all the things he heard about it, imagining Patrick at a crowd and people cheering for his talent.   
> -  
> Pete learns about Patrick's music likings and his job. Pete also asks why Patrick tried to go to his old room and learn about his secrets that he hid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the hits and kudos!  
> i hope you enjoy this another short ass chapter.   
> warning the next chapter might be scaryyyyy  
> and im sorry for any word mistakes

After a few hours of spending time showing the songs to Pete, and explaining who Michael Jackson was to him, well Pete had seemingly fallen more for Patrick. When he heard those lyrics being sung by him it made Pete have a heart, it made his body tense with joy because he was head over heels. Especially when he sang a song that he had been just starting to write before his death. Patrick had told him all about his small music career and little gigs at bars he went to. Pete awed at all the things he heard about it, imagining Patrick at a crowd and people cheering for his talent. The song he had sung for him was called ‘Of All the Gin Joints In All the World’ and it was fantastic. It was about love and well kind of sex, he thought. He didn’t ask though, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Pete started to then doze away from Patrick’s singing and thought about Patrick curiously going to his room. Pete almost choked on air as he thought of Patrick in that room. He made a gagging noise and Patrick stopped playing. “Pete?” He grabbed his hand, worried looks shown in his eyes. “Sorry, day dreaming…” Patrick knew it was a lie but stuck with it. Patrick set down the old rustic acoustic guitar and crossed his legs as he sat in the wooden chair. “What’s wrong, Wentz?” He asked him.

 

Pete gave him a nervous look and sighed, deciding to ask him. “Why were you trying to go into my old room?” The question surprised Patrick by a milestone. He was off indeed, but he then swallowed down his fear and told him. “I want to know your secrets, Pete, all of them. I don’t like that you hide them… It is hard to understand someone who loves you but you only know their name.” He mumbled, but Pete heard every word that came out of the man’s mouth. Pete gave him a slightly worried look. “I’m afraid to tell you, because it could hurt you too.” He let his shoulders slump down as he turned his gaze to the antique carpet. Patrick nodded only understanding him. It probably shook him when he spoke about his death, which means it probably was slow and painful. It made Patrick’s mood sink at the thought of such a kind and caring person dying. It was heart-breaking to even think about it. Pete then grabbed Patrick’s white boned hand. “Listen, one day I’ll have the guts to tell you it, but today isn’t it…” He kissed the knuckles of Patrick’s hand and smiled. “Just be patient.” Patrick smiled lightly and stared at Pete for a quick for moment. He knew Patrick was thinking of all the ways Pete could’ve died and why he died. But they were all of things that it wasn’t. Pete had died a tragic death, and thinking about it made his body go numb and limp. It was cruel for anyone to think and relive how they died. Anyone who was like them said they never talk about it because it gives them nightmares or it just hurts too much. To be honest Pete was one of those people too, and telling Patrick was going to kill him all over again. He could only imagine how he would react.

 

After a few hours of thinking and quietness the two boys had headed up the stairs, the creaking floor holding them up as they walked. When they got up the stairs Pete took notice and saw his parent’s room was open. No, not now, not with Patrick. He cursed under his breath as a thrumming beat from the radio began to play. It was the sweet tone of Edith Piaf ringing from that room. The old 40's french singers voice could be heard, the song about regrets. Pete felt his body sink. Of all the days they came it was on this day. Patrick stood there in utter confusion at why the song was playing when none of them turned it on. He almost gasped when he saw the room opened. It pondered his thoughts on what the hell was happening. Pete felt the whole house become frigid, of all the places in the world at this very moment, the people whom he hated most came to see him. 

 

 

_We’re sleeping through all our memories…. I just dream of being alive… Now I only waste it dreaming of you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp cliff hanger  
> leave me comments on what you think will happen or how you like it
> 
> hope you enjoyed the short chapter...


	5. Intense As It Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The radio creaked and croaked as the song ended, and the it repeated, ‘Non, Je ne regrette rien’ Or meaning ‘No, I won’t regret it’. They stood silent and Pete held Patrick’s hand, as Pete’s old room door opened with a screech. Before Pete could realize it, Patrick was pulled into the room by an unknown force and the door locked.   
> -  
> Pete's parents haunt the house and Patrick experiences the worst thing ever. Pete's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay i updated! Hope you like it!   
> It is actually a bit long! GAspppppp  
> sorry for any mistakes.

The radio creaked and croaked as the song ended, and the it repeated, ‘Non, Je ne regrette rien’ Or meaning ‘No, I won’t regret it’. They stood silent and Pete held Patrick’s hand, as Pete’s old room door opened with a screech. Before Pete could realize it, Patrick was pulled into the room by an unknown force and the door locked. “Patrick!” Pete yelled and struggled to open the door but it wouldn’t move an inch. Patrick banged on the door. “Pete! What is happening?!” He screamed, barely hearing Pete’s words. He gripped the knob but nothing happened. He felt tears breach his eyes as he cried. “Pete…Peter…” He sunk down against the door.

He could hear speaking behind him, a conversation. It was an angry mother’s voice. Patrick slowly turned around and saw a much younger boy who looked a lot like Pete. And when the boy spoke, well it was Pete. He was probably ten in how he looked as a faded figure. A mother stood over him as he was scolded, it was a tall lady but the face was faded and unseen. He listened into the conversation.

 

“Peter Lewis! I told you this once to put your bloody tie on! You worthless child!” The woman was struggling to put a tie on younger Pete. “Your brother put one on! Why can’t you? Can’t You be a role model?!” She screamed at him and slapped Pete and they soon dissipated into thin air. Patrick kept a hand over his mouth in shock at what he saw. He didn’t know if Pete was even on the other side.

 

Pete was leaning against the door crying heavily. “Why!” He yelled. “Why in the world would you fucking come back to torture me! I hate you! Mother and Father leave me alone!” He curled up against the door his face into his knees. He could hear the laughter of his parents, sneering at his pain and suffering. As Patrick looked around the room, things were destroyed and it looked as if the whole room was rotting. It was terrifying. Patrick was about to stand up, but then another memory appeared. It was a teenager version of Pete. It looked like he was wearing church clothes but they were all muddy and dirty. He looked like he was in a brawl. An older man now was before him. He guessed it was his father. He seemed to have a belt in his hand and Pete had his sleeves up ready to be swatted. “Peter, why can’t you just show respect to other boys! Sometimes I wish you died when you were a baby! You ungrateful child!” He then swatted down on his wrists. “Didn’t I ever teach you anything?” He swatted him again. “You can’t be polite or listen properly you are the worst brother to your siblings!” He swatted one last time and once again they disappeared. Patrick’s breathing was fast; as he watched the memories play out in front of his own eyes. How could anyone treat a child this way? He felt tears still rolling down his cheeks as he watched the memories play through of multiple beatings through his life. And soon it got worse and worse by the years he had taken notice. And then he realized they were at the time of how exactly Pete looked. It showed him standing in front of his parents, whom seemed to corner him, and they held knives in their hands. Patrick kept a hand to his mouth. “Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the 3rd, you are a disgrace to your siblings, a disgrace to your family and an utter disgrace to your name.” He had the knife at Pete’s neck, and the two adults glared down at Pete ready to strike. “We should’ve killed you years ago, and our family would be happier.” The mother spat at him as the knife reached his stomach. Pete was wearing what he was wearing now. “No one will ever love you; no one will ever care about you, rot in hell son.” The father then slit into Pete’s neck as also the mother’s knife did. Patrick gasped as Pete was murdered in front of him. So many stabbed wounds, Pete cried out shrieking in pain, and soon he laid their dead. Patrick almost reached out to touch him but soon he was gone.

Patrick slowly lifted himself up, shaking and shivering. He managed to get his hand onto the knob and open the door, and saw Pete sitting in the hall crying. Patrick then ran to him and cried. “Pete!” He grabbed him and hugged him tightly, glad he was well alive in some way but not in that condition. They cried in each others arms, the shoulders of each other soaked with emotions. “Pete I’m so so so sorry! I can’t believe that- my god-“Patrick spewed out words. Pete then put him at arm’s length. “You should’ve never seen that.” He cried to him and leaned his forehead against Patrick’s. So now he knew Pete’s past, his gruesome death and his horrific childhood. Patrick felt how much pain Pete had been in for so many years left alone in this house and living in constant reminder of who killed him before he could start a life of an adult. Patrick let out a shaky sigh. “Pete, you deserve everything in the world-“ Pete cut him off. “But you didn’t need to see that, it was horrible wasn’t it? Don’t you see?” Patrick let the last wave of tears clear again. “But I promise, you’ll never be alone again, you never have to live in this home in reminder of how you died Peter.” Pete tried to smile; his body ached of pain and love for Patrick. He looked at Patrick’s blue-brown eyes, staring into them. The sun shined into the window at them and lay upon their beings. “I will never let you be alone either Patrick…” Pete mumbled and pulled him back into his embrace. “I will tell you my secrets, and may nothing but death do us apart.” He whispered into his ear.

The heaviness in the house grew so light; it was like love cured the death and murder in the household. And soon the tune that the two danced to that one morning played. The two laughed lightly. “May I have this dance?” Pete stood up and offered his hand. Patrick laughed and took the offering, dancing the waltz until the song strung its last chord.

As it hit almost night, Patrick and Pete had been cuddling on the couch talking about each others child hood memories. Patrick spoke of how his parents divorced when he was much younger and how his life leads up to be and how long music had been in his life. Pete explained many differences there was, and explained the belt and why he fought as a child. And how his parents disliked him so much. Patrick felt so sorry for him; it was just dreadful to listen to Pete talk about this. They soon had gotten so off topic, talking about love. “So when was your first kiss Mr.Stump?” He asked Patrick felt his cheeks turn red and rosy. “When I was a sophomore in high school, I kissed my best friend Joe because we wanted to know what it was like to kiss.” He shrugged a bit. Pete felt a tingle of jealousy. “Interesting, don’t you wish I was your first kiss Patrick?” He winked at him and played with his strawberry brunette hair. “Maybe, you’re probably a good kisser.” He winked back and giggled at him. “Here I’ll give you a preview.” Pete leaned in and kissed Patrick, letting his lips slide with his, and he gripped his little hips. When Pete pulled away Patrick wanted more. He blushed darker and gasped at the feeling, because damn he was good. He fell completely silent for a few minutes. Pete laughed and startled Patrick back into reality. “So?” Patrick became nervous, “I- Uh- Bed- Let’s go to bed- It’s super duper late.” Pete laughed at how cute he was when he acted so nervous. Pete crawled away from his embrace on the couch and they headed upstairs. “Tomorrow, I can give you the full thing.” He laughed again, a sweet and joking laugh. Patrick felt his body leap with excitement. One thing he was sure of tomorrow was that he had Pete to himself, and they were comfortable with each other. Patrick collapsed to the bed and was out in a minute, wanting it to be morning, dreaming about Pete the whole night.

 

 

_We’re making out inside crashed cars, We’re sleeping through all our memories…._


	6. New People, New Problems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm lazy to do a full on summary)  
> So practically, Joe pops in and Patrick and Pete were going to get it on but didn't but after he left blowjobs happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning  
> sorry for such short ass chapters  
> sorry for any mistakes too!

The sun shined from the morning sun and gleamed through the small window in the bedroom, some birds whistled but it was fairly quiet this morning. Patrick was huddled against Pete’s warm body trying to actually stay warm himself through the chilly morning. Patrick yawned and cringes at the light in his eyes, trying his hardest to wake up but truthfully he wanted to just stay in Pete’s arms. Pete groaned at Patrick moving from him, “’trick…. Stay…..” Patrick giggled at how adorable it was actually. Patrick kissed his cheek and smiled at the messy haired Pete. “Fine…. I’m up….” He slowly sat up with him. Pete put a hand to Patrick’s cheek, and just as he leant in to kiss him the door opened. The creaking noise of someone, or something intruding the house. Patrick stared at Pete, whom also stared back. Then someone called out, “Pete! Peteeeeee!!!!!!” Patrick then raised an eyebrow as he listened to another male voice besides theirs. Pete grumbled. “Trohman….” And before he thought of going downstairs and telling him to leave, Joe was already up here. He was like Pete, translucent and well a ghost. He had black afro like hair and was tall and looked close to their ages. He also looked liked he had died recently from the fact that he was wearing a black ACDC shirt. Joe paused before he actually said anything. He stared over at Patrick then responded with a confused tone. “Who are you…?” Pete sighed, idiot, he thought. “That’s Patrick he’s a…” Patrick cut him off. “Skeleton.” He popped into all skeleton form which freaked the other two out and then turned back. Pete had a gasped and disturbed look on his face. “Don’t do that again, please, gave me a heart attack there.” Patrick laughed at the two, “But it’s fun!” Joe only stood there awkwardly, because he had never met a skeleton before so it freaked him out. “Alright, I’m Joe, sorry to interrupt, I live close by, by the way.” Joe noted at the end then turned to Pete. “Aye, Tyler and Josh who are near Wilmette were wondering if you wanted to like chill tonight together. I mean I see you have company, but we need to talk about some things.. Important things…” Joe pushed on the last words. “Meet us at their place at dusk, see you then!” Then Joe disappeared into thin air like Pete does. Pete gave a questionable and concerned look at what he said. Pete shook his head, “Sorry about him, I don’t know why they want to talk but we should go…” He shrugged and then smiled to Patrick. “Oh, now where were we?”

 

Pete leaned into Patrick and kissed him like yesterday, but more lustful than before. Pete’s lips were soft like Patrick’s as they linked together perfectly. His arms were around Pete’s neck, leaning and tilting into the kiss, melting into his taste. Pete squeezed on Patrick’s hips pulling him closer. He bit down on Patrick’s lower lip, which caused him to let out a moan and Pete snuck his tongue into his mouth. They both let their tongues slide together for a while, and Patrick moaned and whined for more. They were a mess, Patrick’s hands all in Pete’s bleach blonde hair and Pete’s hands slipping and sliding around on Patrick’s hips. Pete managed to get Patrick on his back and break from the intense kiss. Patrick heaved for air finally, not having this much affection, well since never. He had never done anything like so, so he was so lost on what to do. Pete probably knew a ton and would know how to make him melt under him for more.

 

Patrick flushed red as Pete unbuttoned his black skinny jeans and pulled them down. Patrick’s cock was twitching under the thin fabric, desperate for Pete’s lips to be on him. Pete slid down Patrick’s boxers, slowly making him growl at the teasing. “Just.. suck me damn it…” Patrick then gasped as the warm lips wrapped around the head, and a strong hand was wrapped around the bottom of the shaft, nudging and slowly pumping it. Patrick gripped the sheets and let out whines of pleasure and passion as Pete’s lips made him feel oh so good. Pete licked around the head, and bobbed his own head taking it all in. He let his teeth sometimes grazed against the head and his he=and kept wandering it up and down, sometimes even playing with his balls. He could tell Patrick was close by his loud moans that Joe probably heard his way out. Patrick groaned out Pete’s name, begging him to go harder or faster. He kept saying yes and good and cursing at how it was, it gave Pete confidence in knowing he was actually giving him pleasure. Patrick huffed, “Pete… I’m close…” He whimpered then let out another loud moan as Pete jerks his cock faster, until he finally had his orgasm and Patrick came in Pete’s mouth. He took it all in and wiped the corner of his mouth and smirked at Patrick. “Your turn.” He winked to Patrick, whom was stilling panting at how well that felt.

 

Patrick had switched spots with Pete, who obviously was as hard as he was earlier. “Pete, even when I was alive, I had never given a blow job. Ever, so it might be shit…” Patrick looked at him and felt disappointed in himself. Pete smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek, “Babe you’ll do fine…” Pete leaned back and Patrick looked down at his hardened cock and just took it all in, and heard a small moan from Pete already as his red soft lips touch him. Patrick sucked down hard on it and bobbed his head, letting his tongue swirl around the shaft. Patrick could hear Pete moan louder, “Fuck… Patrick… You’ve never done this before?” He let another moan out struggling so hard not to thrust into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick then pressed his tongue down on the tip, and popped his mouth off. He let his tongue slide down the large shaft of Pete’s and kissed the bottom. Patrick went back up and took his cock back in again, his hand then wrapped around the bottom and he started to pump faster now. He loved how Pete actually moaned his name and told him to go more and more. “Fuck… Patrick…Babe-“He moaned again as Patrick sucked on the head only, “Shit.. I’m so close” He then groaned into his orgasm as he came into Patrick’s mouth, and he struggled to swallow Pete’s cum, because he didn’t know if it was sexy, probably looked stupid. Patrick wiped his mouth, “That, was, uh.. good..” He blushed a bit and crawled on top of Pete. “Yes, it was.” Pete laughed lightly and pecked Patrick’s sore lips. He pulled him closely together, and then fit like to correct puzzle pieces. “Wanna nap till we leave, beautiful?” Pete offered. “Sure, why the hell not? He laughed and pecked Pete’s lips back and laid his head onto the pillow, once his eyes shut he was out. By dusk they would get to go to this little gather up to hear some issues or something. Patrick was excited just because he could make some friends. So, this adventure of his will be another uphill to downhill slope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! New one out soon! Thank you, give kudos and bookmark! Comment if you like it a lot or whatever! Go read other fics. Idfk what i'm even typing here.


	7. Crazy News, Crazy People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Practically Pete and Patrick head to Josh and Tyler's. And some crazy news is told to them. (Chapter is short again sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOrrryyyyyy It's been sooooo long since i've updated this, I cry for you guys. i'm so fucking soorrrryyyyyyy.   
> But here is another chapter! Yippeeeee  
> sorry for the short chapters and any mistakes

It was a long walk to Tyler and Josh’s home, and it sucked because they had to do the same walk home. Pete and Patrick seemingly held hands the whole way there, and chatted a little bit. They almost didn’t realize they were even there. And when they got there, Patrick almost felt nervous. He was meeting some of Pete’s friends, and kept thinking all of the possibilities. But when Pete opened the door to the group of people they all turned their heads to Patrick. The beauty next to his psycho. They all just looked at the new comer, and it made Patrick want to crawl away from this. It felt as if they were judging his existence. Soon a red haired man popped out of nowhere. “Peter my boy! You came!” He pulled Pete into a hug and while he did hug him he was looking over to the squirming Patrick. He felt like a total outcast here, like almost every event he went to when he was younger and well you get the gist. Pete pushed him off of him, “Sup Josh.” Pete awkwardly smiled at him, always too huggy, preferably that’s what he thought of Josh. But it was Josh, and for some reason Tyler loved him clinging. “Who’s your friend?” Josh winked at him. Patrick coughed and blushed a bit. “I’m Patrick…” Before Josh could flirt more, Tyler popped in. “Yo dudes!” Tyler held out his hand and pulled Pete for one of those bro hugs. Patrick barely noticed everyone went back to their own business after Tyler showed up.

 

Soon Patrick was just following Pete around like a lost puppy. Not really knowing how to just converse even though they were all like him, dead. He held onto Pete’s hand, trying not to lose him. He met many people at this party, which he didn’t mind the socializing. He saw Joe, and met his friend named Andy, whom he guessed was mute since he didn’t speak much. And soon a random bell rung through the house, and everyone went silent. “Alrighty! We weren’t really here to party, we are here to discuss an issue. Tyler..” Josh jumped down from the table and Tyler got on top. “Okay, so the reason everyone is here, is because we have seen some construction happening, the city is expanding, and could harm our resting places.” Tyler paused as you could a few gasp come from the crowd. “I know, I know, it’s crazy. We don’t have any other choices. Gerard’s house has caution tape around it and he is now with Frank….” Tyler gave a devastated look, as so did everyone else. “We can’t do anything about this… We’re just stuck… I guess our spirits need to move somewhere else..” He shrugged and stepped down and walked through the crowd, everyone staring in silence. They were shocked, even Patrick shuddered at the thought of Pete losing his home. It had horrid memories and glorious memories, and now they are endangered. “Everyone is dismissed!” Josh loudly yelled then ran after Tyler. Patrick noticed Pete’s sad look, it was like he was suddenly pale white and his tan skin drained from his body. It was nauseous to Patrick because he felt so sorry for everyone. And having no connection, or no way to help, it was heart breaking.

 

-

 

When Pete and Patrick arrived back home, they just headed up to the bedroom. Pete slouched his shoulders the whole way home and the whole way upstairs. Pete had ranted on and on, on how it isn’t fair and they shouldn’t destroy these buildings. “I’m so sorry Pete, is their anyway I could cheer you up?” Pete let out a long sigh and laid down on the bed. “Sing to me. Something soothing….” Patrick sat down on the bed, and slowly started to sing ‘Hum Hallelujah’. He was holding Pete’s hand caressing it carefully, trying to cheer him up. Pete seemed to smile the whole time his melting voice spewed on. And when he finally finished, Pete leaned up and pecked his soft red lips. “Perfect as usual.” Patrick laughed lightly, “Thanks, Pete.” Pete squeezed his hand tightly. “God what would I do without my Pattycakes? That would be hell.” He laughed and looked into Patrick’s blue-brown eyes, falling into them of course. He was always falling for Patrick, every minute, every second. When he spoke, when he sang, when he just existed, all of it. It made Pete feel alive again, which he had always wanted back and now he would want to spend it all with Patrick. “I wish you were alive in my era, and I’d met you.” Patrick smiled lightly and gave a small kiss to Pete’s lips. “I would be a wreck without you, Patrick.” The words brushed against Patrick’s lips, “That’s why I am here.” He whispered back, then their lips locked once again. It was more heated this time, slow and passionate. Their tongues would rarely slide through the others mouth. Patrick had moved his arm’s to around Pete’s neck, Pete’s hands down on Patrick’s waist. Soon again their lips parted, and Pete leaned his head against Patrick’s forehead. “Honestly, I wish I was alive, and I could spend the rest of my life with you.” Patrick only responded with another smile and pulled him back into the kiss. He ended up pulling Pete on top of him, which he really wasn’t planning for at all. When Pete was on top, they broke the kiss and the two started to turn red. “I.. Uh.. Sorry” Patrick mumbled. Pete giggled a bit at how cute that was. He then sat on Patrick’s hips. “Do you? You know….?” Patrick immediately shook his head no. “I’ve never done it….. so it’s a bit nerve wracking to me…” Pete smiled and cupped his cheek. “I haven’t either…. But I’m not sure I’m ready right now…” Pete shrugged a bit, even though he had wanted to have sex with Patrick since he met him, Pete noticed how worried Patrick’s face was, and so he let it be. Patrick’s face calmed. “Tomorrow…. We could try?” He asked kind of worried for the answer. “So we are scheduling sex now?” He laughed and Patrick pushed him off jokingly. “Oh shut up!” He laughed with him, “Just not tonight, I’m trying to like calm down from this morning.” Pete then remembered what happened. “Oh…. Oh right!” Patrick rolled his eyes, playfully. “Good job at remembering, Wentz. Now I’m tired, so sleep?” Pete nodded and pecked his lips one more time. “Good night, Pattycakes.” Patrick snorted, “Don’t call me that you big goof.” He wrapped his arms around Pete, whom had already fallen asleep. He sighed and kissed his cheek and fell asleep with him, in Pete’s arms again.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating, schools been hard to work around into writing fanfiction. So i'm sorry if it made you upset that it took me weeks to update, but please expect that. Bc who knows when i'll update again.   
> (Thinking of starting another fic but uggggh i have this one.)


	8. Bruises on your thighs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets just put it this way. Smut. Pure Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay update. hope you guys are liking the fic.

Loud pitter, patter of rain drops hitting the roof and windows woke up the two in the early morning. They were tangled in each other, Patrick kind of shuddering at the loud thunder that followed. “Scared of thunder?” Pete asked, caressing his hand as they laid in bed together, “Sort of?”

Patrick shrugged a bit and curled up to him more. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” Patrick snorted and rolled his eyes, nodding. “Sure, oh sure.” Patrick rolled onto his back and Pete sat up on his arms, “Of course I would protect someone I love.” He leaned down and kissed him slowly.

It was a sweet warm kiss and it was kind of sloppy and they both had bad breath, but their lips had minds of their own. Before Patrick even noticed, Pete was on top of him and they were full on making out now. Their tongues had slid around and explored each other’s mouth. Pete kept a firm grip on Patrick’s hips as they slowly grinded together; breaths leaping into Pete’s mouth that made him want Patrick more. The moans that came from both of them were tender and sweet as they escaped from their sore lips. Pete had already gotten his hands up to Patrick’s black button up shirt (since neither of them actually changed last night). Patrick let out a shaky breath but did not question Pete as he took Patrick’s shirt from his body. He felt bare now, so he immediately leaned up and unbuttoned Pete’s black vest. As he was doing so, Pete distracted him by kissing and sucking on his pale neck. He left many bite marks and hickies there, showing his possession for Patrick.

Patrick couldn’t help but moan as he took off Pete’s tie and his button up. And it wasn’t too long till they were both bare of clothing. Pete let his cock slide against Patrick’s as he attacked his neck again, and kissed up to his lips. He sealed his moans and wrapped a warm hand around the shaft. He pumped it slowly, making Patrick mewl and squeak for more. As he kept going, thrusting his hand up and down while his lips met the others; Patrick had realized Pete probably didn’t have any lube and his shocked face said it all. Pete didn’t even bother to notice, but he caught the mild concern.

“What’s wrong, Lunchbox?” He asked. “Well, uh, we don’t have anything to make it smoothly go in..” Pete nodded at Patrick’s response. Patrick really couldn’t think of anything, so he grabbed Pete’s hand and slid two fingers into his mouth. He let his warm tongue slide around them, practically letting Pete’s fingers fuck him. Honestly, all of this weird nonsense made Pete groan at how sexy Patrick did it. He took Pete’s hand from his mouth and moved it down to his entrance and pushed them in, thrusting his fingers in and out of him. He moved them around to get right spot, and Patrick only moaned. “Fuck, Pete!” He clinched his teeth as he spread in fingers around in a scissor like way.

Pete the slide his fingers out and positioned himself, and slowly slid in. Patrick gripped the sheets as it stung at the fact that saliva wasn’t good lube. Pete made sure he was all good before he started to thrust into Patrick. He was going slow at first, but when Patrick moaned his name again; he just moved pace quickly. He pounded into Patrick, hitting his prostate multiple times. “Shit- oh my god- Pete more!” He moaned louder than before and pushed against his hips. After a few more thrusts from Pete, Patrick came, having a rather loud orgasm. Pete had the same way. They soon collapsed in the bed. The rain still going that they barely even noticed it was actually raining anymore. They pulled themselves under the covers and clung to each others naked, sweaty bodies. “I love you Peter.” Patrick pecked his lips. “I love you too Patrick.” Pete said back.

“Wow you guys are super fucking loud.” Joe walked into the doorway, laughing. “Andy could hear you guys from our place!” Patrick squeaked and hid under the covers and Pete sat up, angrily looking at the two. Andy spoke softly, his vampire fangs showing when he spoke. “I hate that I have such good hearing skills, I heard everything…. I almost threw up.” Joe laughed again at the two. “Really? Why are you here?” Pete asked and raised an eyebrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write more fic's and this one is a struggle to continue because i dont know what to do next. and honestly i dont know if i will continue this.   
> should i continue?


	9. Of All The Places to Die In All the World (It Happens to Be Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exes, family, grief and recognition.  
> all i got to say really??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes. thank you all for reading this. i loved writing it.

After they got Joe and Andy to leave the two got dressed. They headed down the stairs together and Patrick heard noises outside. He went and peaked out of the window, it was his mother, brother, sister and his ex boyfriend. It confused him why he was there. Gabe hated his guts after Patrick finally snapped at his foolishness. Patrick was always off and on with Gabe. They were constantly breaking up due to fights over Gabe cheating on guys, chicks, or just coming back to his apartment smelling like booze. Finally Patrick had put his foot down and called it all off and he swore to himself that this Spaniard hated him. They were all crying over his little memorial. He noticed also that Hemmingway was there. Hemmingway was there pet bulldog that they found on the side of this long road. Patrick opened the door, and walked out.

 

When Pete finally got downstairs, Patrick already out the door. And as soon as he closed the door, Hemmingway turned his head and started to bark and run over to Patrick. He only thought, Holy smokes Hemmingway sees him! His mother yelled to the dog to get back, but Patrick kneeled down and petted him then walked over to his family. They all shivered in the coldness of his presence. He could see the date on his mother’s watch. It had already been a year. He wondered being dead, time just flies? His mother was sobbing, but Patrick hugged her knowing she never could feel it. “I’m sorry…” He spoke, and then his mother looked up from her hands, hearing Patrick’s voice. “It’s okay, Patrick…”

Patrick let go of his mother and hugged siblings. When he stared a Gabe, who never even came to his funeral probably. Patrick saw a note in Gabe’s hand, whom soon set down on his grave. Patrick turned to pick it up and when he looked behind him, it seems to as they left. Pete had then walked out to him as he was opening the letter. “What’s that?” Pete asked. “Hush!” Patrick started to read it.

 

_Dear Patrick,_

_You’ll never probably read this, but that’s okay I guess. It’s crazy that a year has passed and you’re still dead. A lot of stuff has happened. Your sister had a baby by the way! And I’m a married man, to a beautiful girl. I’m sorry things never worked for us and we sort of never stayed friends. But I loved you at one point and I just wanted to tell you I wish you luck in the afterlife. Maybe a dead boy will take your heart?_

_I’ve also am now a NCIS detective agent. I’ve stopped music, because I needed to make a career, so I did that. I work with investigating murders. Pretty cool! I found another murder actually where you died. It was ages ago, like 1800’s shit! This guy named Peter Wentz the 3rd. He was murdered close to your age, shocking kind of. His parents killed him and the house was haunted by him and they left. Soon his parents were killed and hanged. He had siblings but they were murdered later on. The boy wasn’t bad looking either, he played the guitar, like the first fucking guitar!_

_Maybe you could find him and marry him. He is your type. Here I left this ring, for you too. It was my grandfather’s ring, but you need it. So here, find some dude in where ever the hell you are. And marry him, because they deserved you more than me. Sorry for the headaches and bad luck._

_Love you, Saporta xoxo_

 

Patrick was almost in tears as he picked up the small box on the ground. “Holy shit…” Pete went over to him curiously. “Is that for us- How did they-“ Patrick just shook his head. “I don’t know, but Pete, would you-“ Pete didn’t even let him finish. “Yes!” He then pulled him into a kiss, it was soft, it was romantic, and it was the best goddamn kiss to him. When they pulled away they slid on the ring, Patrick took the woman’s ring and made one hand bone so he could put the ring on properly. “Who is this guy?” Pete asked. “A really good friend….” Patrick cried a little. Patrick and Pete then just held each other there for a little bit. They listened to the birds, the animals and cars pass.

Time seemed to almost slow down to its actual speed. From the course of the year with Pete he had learned a lot about the strangeness of all the places you could’ve died. He had learned that Pete can be scary, and scared himself, but that he could get over things rather quickly. He learned how he died and just about himself. It was just utterly grand to meet such a man. That all the places to die in all the world, it just happened to be right here, with his Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is the end  
> im sorry  
> but aye i guess i ended it good? tell me if i did? and if you liked it?   
> will be posting some other stuff soon
> 
> xoxoxo  
> chemical muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading give kudos pls and it might be a day or so for another update! just depends on school for me!


End file.
